


4 am discussions

by gives_you_hell



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Childhood Friends, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, they are already friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gives_you_hell/pseuds/gives_you_hell
Summary: Isak was pretty sure that if he even had a soulmate, it wouldn’t be Even. The universe hated him too much to grant him this, and even if he was, Isak knows that Even hates the idea of soulmates, the universe deciding who you were meant to love was something that he couldn’t accept. Isak didn’t think of it that way. They’ve had thousands of discussions on the matter while lying on the floor, a bit high from the weed they had been smoking. And Isak knows that even if they weren’t soulmates they would never date since Even always has this complicated relationship with Sonya, and he would never risk years of friendship just because he has a stupid crush on his best friend.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Kudos: 59





	4 am discussions

-I think it’s stupid, ‘cause you have no say in the matter.-  
-It’s not like you are obligated to act on it, you can very well ignore it and let life keep its course, see where it takes you.-  
-You are obligated, don’t you see how people react when someone says they are not interested in finding out who their soulmate is, they look you as if you were crazy. Besides, that makes no sense, by the concept of soulmates if you just let life go by, they are just gonna keep appearing.-  
-That’s because you think of it as a name that was tied to you since the moment you were born.-  
-Because it is like that, the universe tells you who you have to be with and pretends you to be happy about it.-  
They’ve had this discussion million of times, always with the same arguments, it was always Even who hated the concept of soulmates while Isak was trying not to lose faith in his. They were both lying on the floor of Isak’s room, a little high from the weed they had smoked earlier. It was really late, or early if you considered that the first signs of dawn could be seen from the half-closed curtain.   
-I’m not gonna have this discussion again Even, I’m gonna sleep.- and with that, he started getting up from the floor, but Even grabbed his ankle when he was gonna pass by him on his way to his bed.  
-C’mon no parallel universes this time.- Isak just rolled his eyes and started walking to get out of Even grasp, but he didn’t let go.   
-Even I’m tired, I want to sleep.-  
-Since when do you go to sleep willingly, I normally have to drag you to bed while you are complaining the whole time.-  
-Even I’m being serious let go.- with that he yanked his leg and turned arounfìd to throw himself on the bed. Even made a huffing sound and Isak really hoped he would just leave the matter alone, not to bother Isak with nonexisting problems. All his hopes were lost when he turned just to see Even studying him like he was trying to find something wrong with him.  
-What’s wrong?-  
-Nothing Even, I just told you that I want to sleep.-  
-Usually, you are a lot more defensive of your position.-  
-Well usually I actually want to have this conversation, but now I just want to sleep.-  
-You know I’m not gonna stop bothering you until you tell me.-   
-I would tell you if there was something to tell, I’m just tired, I’ve been pulling all-nighters to study.- and with that Isak turned so Even would know that the conversation was over.   
-Ughhh Isak, I know somethings bothering you, and I also know that your solution for dealing with stuff is ignored it until it goes away or until it blows on you face.- and with that, he turned Isak around, so that he was lying on his back while Even put his knees on either side of Isak waist, putting some of his weight on Isak’s legs so he wouldn’t try to escape again.  
-You really can’t take no for an answer, can you?-  
-So you admit that somethings bothering you.-  
-How could you possibly arrive to that conclusion.-  
-You just admitted that there was a conversation to have about it.-  
-Leave it Even.-  
-Isak, you are my best friend, and you’ve been acting weird the whole week, everyone noticed, I tried to give you time to come to literally anyone, but you haven’t. So now you have to deal with it. You know that you can literally tell me anything and I will support you to the best of my abilities.-  
And Isak knew this, and if this were anything else, he sure would have gone to Even weeks ago, but this is different and he is not sure if he is ready to tell this to Even, he doesn’t want to lose his best friend for something like this. He is sure that if he tells him, they would lose this.   
-Isak, I’m being serious.-  
.Forget about it Even, I’m not ignoring it, I’m dealing with it.-  
-Well, I can help you.-  
-Even.-  
-I don’t understand what could possibly be so bad that you can’t tell anyone. You’ve been grumpier than usual, you need to vent with someone before you explode and regret what you say.-  
-Even stop.-  
-No Isak just tell me or at least tell me why you can’t.-  
And that’s when Isak lost it, all the calm that he had been able to maintain for two weeks went out of the window.   
-I CAN’T TELL YOU ‘CAUSE IT’S ABOUT YOU EVEN- Even’s expression changed from preoccupied to shocked, Isak didn’t know if it was because he had screamed at him, or because he just said that he was the reason for his problems, probably a combination of both. Even let go of his legs to sit on the end of the bed, Isak sat up. The air between them was tense.  
-Well, if you have a problem with me you can tell me, I thought we trusted each other for things like this.- he was saying the mature thing to say, but Isak knew him well enough to see that not only he was hurt, but he was trying to control his words as to not make the situation worse.   
-No Even is not about you per se it’s just…- and he trailed off, how was he supposed to reveal this information, he had been trying to find a way to tell him for weeks.  
-Just what Isak?- and when Isak didn’t respond- If you wanted me to leave you alone, I’ll just…-and he gestured towards the door.  
-No! Wait, it’s not fair to you, I should have told you before. My problem’s not with you per se, you are just involved -  
-What are you talking about?-  
-Just let me tell you this, don’t interrupt me, please? Just this time let me say what I have to say and if the end you want to leave I will not stop you, just know that you are not obligated to do anything just because you know me.-  
Even looked like he wanted to protest, but after seeing Isak’s face he just nodded and signalled him to talk.  
-Well, I don’t really know how to say this, I should have told you a while ago but I didn’t know how, and you are too important for me, so for fear of losing you I didn’t say anything. So here it goes, the other day, when we were in William’s party I kinda saw your soul mark, and well we are soulmates. And don’t worry I don’t expect you to do anything about it and I understand if you need time or space. But I just hope that we can still be friends.-  
Even looked shocked but not surprised.  
-Of fucking course it’s you.-he muttered under his breath, but Isak didn’t understand what he said.- What I don’t understand why you assume that I’m gonna leave now that I know.-  
-Because you hate soulmates, said that you don’t wanna be with yours, that you want to be free to guide your life, the whole thing about the movie or whatever.-  
-But you like me?-  
-Of course I like you, you are my best friend.-  
-You know what I mean Isak.-  
-Yes.-  
-Did you like me before you saw the mark?-  
-What kind of question is that?-  
-Just answer Isak.-  
-Well yeah, I’ve had a crush on you for years. Now if you are done embarrassing me I think this is enough conversation for a lifetime, I say we ignore that this whole night ever happe- he never got to finish the sentence because Even grabbed him by the front of his hoodie (actually it was Even’s but who cares) and smashed their lips together. After his initial shock, Isak started returning the kiss. his hands were trapped in between the two of them while Even had moved his so that one was in his cheek while the other in the nape of his neck.  
-So all your talk about soulmates was utter bullshit.- Isak said playfully.   
-I didn’t think that you were gonna be my soulmate, the world usually doesn’t give you what you want, and I knew that it would have been impossible for me to be with my supposed soulmate after meeting you. But since I knew you wanted to meet yours I never made a move.- Isak just stared at him, from all the things that could have come out of Evens’ mouth that one he didn’t expect. And he didn’t know what to say so he did the only thing he could think, he just kissed Even again.


End file.
